Hopelessly Devoted to You
by ItsAlexxH
Summary: Kurt and Blaine just wanted to have a date night. It had been a few months since they had. When a quiet walk home turned into a deadly attack, they both have to find ways of coping and overcoming not only the physical wounds but the emotional pain that comes with it. Will Blaine be able to live with what he did? (Sorry, I know it's corny, I suck at descriptions. Give it a try)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this story popped into my head after I went on a Klaine binge read and I read a fic I wish went a different way then it did. Let me know what you think. I have 4 written already so I'll update weekly as I keep writing. Feedback is appreciated.**

 **P.S this story will me touching on a AU characters death as well as Finn's. There will eventually be sex as well. I will put warnings at the beginning of heavy chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters, just the world I have created for them.**

 **Warning: AU character death mentioned.**

 **Also, I don't have a beta so...**

The only sound Blaine could hear was the rushing of blood through his body as his heart beat at an unhealthy rate and the retreating of footsteps as they echoed off the empty brick walls.

His eyes wide with terror as his chest heaved, he looks around the darkly lit alley as if seeing it for the first time. He jumped when the pipe be didn't even remember picking up, dropped to the ground with an echoed ping, it suddenly brings the last 20 minutes back to him in an instant.

 _-He and Kurt smiling as they walk out of the ice cream shop just across the park from their apartment._

 _-The feeling of Kurt's lips as he threaded his non-ice cream cone holding fingers though Blaine's and brought them to his lips before kissing Blaine's knuckles. Giggling as he licked the ice cream lip print he left behind._

 _-How Blaine suggested they take a long way home to enjoy the perfect night instead of cutting though Tompkins Square Park._

 _-Kurt's gasp when Blaine pushed him against a wall and peppers his neck in kisses after Kurt found it funny to wipe the drip of ice cream he got on his hand, on to Blaine's cheek just after they had turned onto E 9th Street._

 _-The warmth of Kurt's hands when they ran up Blaine's shirt after he pulled him down a normally locked off Alley._

 _They had only been 2 more block from home but Kurt couldn't wait and since they were 2 1/2 season into rewatching Queer as Folk, Kurt had something dirty in mind._

 _The block was relatively quiet for a Tuesday night and the both of them found themselves with the night and next morning off so they decided an impromptu date was a must._

 _As Kurt mouthed his way down Blaine's neck and over his tee shirt covered chest, neither of them heard the quiet squeak of the normally locked gate closing. It wasn't until Kurt was being ripped away from him that Blaine even realized they were no longer alone._

He shook his head, coming back to the now. He turned around and watch as the echoing feet ran farther into the darkness of the alley that ran behind all the currently closed shops.

A sudden gasp brought him back around as he took in the two slumped bodies in front of him. The one at his feet was unmoving but he could see what could only assume to be blood pooled under it. The other, just a few feet away, let out a labored wheezing sound.

"KURT!"

Blaine ran toward him. The drop to his knees was probably more painful then it felt but Blaine was numb to any feeling right now.

"Oh my god, Kurt" He was laying on his side, Blaine didn't want to touch him at first but when he gave another wheezing sound, he thought it would be best to move him to his back.

Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket as he adjusted himself so he was sitting with Kurt's head in his lap. He quickly slid his thumb across his phone screen, he stopped for a second as he watches blood smear across his phone screen in a trail behind his finger. He looked at his hand and for the first time, noticed the splatters of blood littering his hand. He quickly gave a look to his side to the still unresponsive body lying there and the blood covered pipe that laid next to it.

He didn't have time to worry about that when Kurt gave another weak wheeze, this time followed by a cough.

Blaine dialed out 9-1-1

"9-1-1, does your emergency require an ambulance?" The dispater asked.

"YES!" He all but screamed "Please hurry"

"Sir, please take a deep breath" She instructed "Our GPS is pinning your call coming from E 9th Street between Avenue B & C, is that correct Sir?" Her voice rushed but gentle

Blaine nodded as tears poured from his eyes before he realized she can't see him "Yes, ma'am we are. Please tell them to hur-" Blaine was cut off by another wheezing cough from Kurt, this time Blaine could see a little blood on his lip "OH GOD, please hurry!" he yelled as he pulled his other hand that had absentmindedly been rubbing at the back of Kurt's head away only to gasp at the dark red blood that was there "Oh my god Kurt, your head is bleeding" Blaine cried, forgetting he was on the phone

"Sir…"

"Kurt, baby. I'm so sorry"

"SIR!" he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Sir! are you with me?" she asked

"Yes" he suddenly sounded like a child that lost him mom in a store.

"Sir, can you please tell me yours and your partners name?" she asked "I have police and ambulance on the way" Blaine could hear sirens but he lived in New York, he always heard sirens.

"My name is Blaine Anderson; my fiancé is Kurt Hummel" he told her.

"Can you please explain his injury so I can better prepare EMTs?"

Blaine took a deep breath

"It sounds like he might have a collapsed lung" He told her "his breathing is really labored and it sounds crackly, there is blood on his lips and the back of his head. The guy, he pushed him against the wall and his head hit it hard" he cried, the memories playing like a bad family video in his mind "Oh god, please don't let him die" he clutched the phone tight as his other hand found its way back to Kurt's head.

"What about you?" she asked "Blaine, are you hurt?"

He shook his head again "No, I don't think so, one of the guys kicked me in the stomach a couple times but I don't think I am hurt" he told her.

"What about the men that attacked you, did they get away?" Blaine let out another cry as he looked over at the still unmoved body.

"One did, the other..." He tailed off still looking at the motionless body.

"The ambulance is a minute out" she said "Now what about the other man Blaine, is he hurt?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head

"I think I killed him" his voice empty when he finally realized what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**I may post chapter 3 in the next couple days since this one is so short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters, just the world I have created for them.**

 **And I still don't have a beta...**

* * *

It wasn't until he was sitting at Kurt's bedside; one of Blaine's hands wrapped around Kurt's, the other clutching his phone that the police showed up. Blaine had spoken to them for a quick moment when they first arrived at the hospital but not long after Blaine was whisked away to be checked out for injuries.

Burt's voice calmly speaking to him though the receiver, he had called him the second he was done speaking with the police, as he sat in an examination room waiting to be checked over. He told him Kurt had been rushed off to emergency surgery.

He had two broken ribs, one that had caused a slight puncture in his lung. The doctor said he was lucky, the force of the hid could have caused so much more damage. It was obvious from the deep purple, blue and yellow bruise that ran across his chest. The sound of the pipe and the scream Kurt let out as the pipe met his chest still rang in Blaine's ears. The punture had been repaired and the lung could heal on it own.

Now they just had to wait for him to wake up. There was no damage to his brain from his head being bounced off the wall, just a pretty bad gash.

Blaine took in the two police men in the door way as Burt held his attention.

"Okay Kid, our flight is at 5, we have about 40 minutes until we are there, so we should be landing at LaGuardia around 8:00 with long it takes the damn things to actually take off and to let you off the flight. I'm hoping we can be to the hospital by 9:30 at the latest depending on the traffic." Burt sounded exhausted, thankful Carol's brother was able to drive them to the airport.

"Do you need us to grab you anything from the apartment?" Burt asked, Blaine thought for a minute, he shook his head before answering "No, I'm good. If you wouldn't mind putting food down for Bette and Lucille that would be great. The haven't eaten since…" Blaine trailed off, he shook his head "Maybe I could use a tooth brush and a change of clothes" Blaine said as he tried to fight off the tears.

"Okay Kid" Blaine could tell Burt was doing the same "I love you. We'll see you soon."

Blaine nodded "Love you too pops" his voice cracking. A few years back Blaine jokingly started calling Burt 'Pops' since he had stated calling Blaine 'Kid' all the time and it just kind of stuck.

He hung up the phone, taking a few deep breaths as tears ran down his cheeks.

How could so much change in such a short amount of time.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine jumped, having forgotten that the police were standing right outside the door.

"Sorry to startle you, I am Officer Warner, this is my partner Officer Hoff" Blaine took in the two men, Officer Warner a good 6 inches taller than his partner.

Officer Hoff took a few steps toward Blaine as his partner continued to speak "Mr. Anderson, I know the last few hours have been tough for you, but I am going to have to ask you to come with us down to the precinct." His eyes shifted from Officer Warner to Officer Hoff when a light reflected off the silver of the handcuffs the officers was now pulling off his belt.

He froze, his blood running cold. "Wha-what do you mean?" he asked as his hands began to shake.

"I can't go with you, I need to stay with Kurt" Blaine stole a quick glance at his still unmoved fiancé. Squeezing his hand out of fear.

"Mr. Ander-"

"Blaine, please call me Blaine. Mr. Anderson makes all of this to formal" he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing that when he opened his eyes he would be back in his bed yesterday morning with Kurt cuddled to his chest.

"Blaine" Officer Warner started again "We need you to come down to the station with us for questions in the death of James Duncan.

His blood rushed to his ears as he found himself staring down a tunnel. He felt like he was going to be sick. "No-no, I was…I can't-he was…I was just trying" he stopped, his eyes falling to Kurt again "I can't leave him. Please, I was just protecting my fiancé, he needs me here" Blaine would feel himself boring on hysterical.

Officer Hoff, who had yet to speak knelt in front of Blaine.

"Blaine" his voice calm "I understand that you are scared and hurting but this is just protocol. We understand it was self-defense, we may not know the story but I can promise you, man to man" he paused as he looked at Kurt "If my boyfriend and I had been in the same situation" he looked back at Blaine "the outcome would have been no different" he saw the understanding in the officers eyes.

"What if he wakes up?" he asked quietly "When I'm gone, what if he wakes up? He doesn't do well with hospitals. I don't want him to panic or think I left him " he stopped for a second "I was just trying to protect him" he looked from Kurt to the officer.

"Do you have any friends or family that are coming up?" he asked, he understood Blaine's hesitancy but they had to get him down to the station for questioning.

"His dad and step-mom are on there way from Ohio but it's going to be a few hours" Blaine paused, he knew who he could call but he was nervous about how Kurt would react should he wake up and it is just her here "Would I be able to call a friend to come down and then call his dad and let him know what is going on?" he asked the officers.

Officer Warner nodded "Take your time, we will be in the hall"

Blaine took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as much as he could. He picked his phone up from where it laid beside him and redialed Burt's number.

"Hey Kid-"

* * *

"THAT BASTERD COULD HAVE KILLED THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Burt, honey" Blaine could hear Carol in the background

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Blaine, you did what you needed to do to protect yourselves. You did nothing wrong" Burt was enraged.

"Burt Hummel, you need to breath right now. What good are we going to be when we end up going to the hospital because you gave yourself another heart attack. Now breath" he heard Carol order.

Blaine heard Burt take 3 deep breaths though his nose and out his mouth before he calmly said to Carol "I am calm"

"I have to go" Blaine's spoke, bringing Burt's attention back to the phone "I have to call Rachel and beg her to put her pride aside and come sit with Kurt until you guys get here" He paused to take a breath "I don't know when I will be released and I don't want him to wake up and be all alone and confused" he could feel the tears pooling again.

"Blaine, listen to me" Burt never called Blaine by his name anymore, hadn't in probably 5 years, unless it was something serious "You are going to be fine. If they book you" a choked sob coming from Blaine "Blaine, if they book you, you are to call me with your one call. I will call your parents after we get there and explain everything, I don't want you to worry about anything but getting yourself back to us" Blaine hadn't even thought to call his parents, his mind had been a million miles away since the attack.

"I love you Blaine. Kurt loves you. You did what you needed to do to protect your family"

"I love you too" his voice was horse.

They said their 'see you later's, Burt stopped saying the words 'good-bye' after his heart attack and had caused everyone around him to pick up the habit.

Next Blaine called Rachel. It had been almost two months since he had spoken with her. She and Kurt had a falling out after a stupid argument and both of them were to prideful to put their indifferences aside for their friendship, but after he gave her a quick explanation on what happened over the past few hours, actually after the words "we are in the hospital, Kurt is hurt" left his mouth, Blaine could already hear her pulling herself out of bed, quickly moving around to get ready. She only lived about 20 minutes away but Blaine knew he would already be at the police station by the time she gets here.

"Rachel" Blaine's voice so quiet ad fragile "when he wakes us, please tell him I love him. I know he knows it but please tell him" her movements paused, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I will Blaine" she assured him.

* * *

After they hung up, Blaine looked at his phone for a second before he slid it into his pocket. He took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it before he kissed the knuckles.

"I wish I could be here when you open those beautiful blue eyes" he rested the back of Kurt's hand no his cheek as he looked at his fiancé.

"I love you so much" he kissed Kurt's hand one more time before standing up and kissing is forehead and lastly a light kiss to his lips.

He stilled himself before he turned to walk out the door.

Before Office Hoff and Officer Warner put him in the cuffs, he signed paperwork allowing the doctors to talk to Rachel about anything medical with Kurt, until Burt got there.

He was thankful it was almost a quarter to five in the morning; not that that meant much in a hospital in New York City, because the hallways weren't as crowded as he was read his rights and escorted out of the hospital with the officers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Graphic homophobic slurs. Talk of potential rape, no actual rape.**

 **I have one more chapter written, I do not plan that to be the end so please let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters, just the world I have created for them. Also, I know nothing about a self-defense murder case and what would happen during it so this is going off my knowledge from TV and movies. Let me know if I really fuck up and I will make the changes.**

 **And I still don't have a beta...**

* * *

The steam that rolled from the coffee that Officer Hoff had placed in front of Blaine almost a hour ago had long since stopped. The styrofoam cup now cold to the touch, the coffee in it served as a distraction as Blaine waited patiently for the detective to arrive. He picked at his thumb nail, a nervous habit that Kurt has tried to break him of for years, his now un-cuffed hands rested on the old wooden table in front of him.

Blaine's mind was back at the hospital with Kurt, he hoped Rachel had made it.

He was too lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the person approach the fogged glass door across from him. He jumped when it suddenly opened, in walked a middle-aged woman with a bag on her shoulder. For it being 7 am, she was very well put together, her make-up flawless. She had to be almost 5 inches taller than Blaine with her heels.

"Mr. Anderson, I am Detective Quinntavia Adams from the Homicide unit, but if you'd like you can call me Quinn" A ghost of a smile quickly crossed Blaine's face as he thought back to his friend from High School that he hadn't talk to since Junior year of college.

The detective busied herself for a moment. She sat her bag on the table and pulled out a legal pad and pen, an audio recorder and two water bottles, one which she sits in front of Blaine before taking a drink from her own.

"Okay, Mr. Ande- "

"Please call me Blaine" his voice horse and empty as he reached for the bottle she gave him.

"Blaine it is then" Her smile was kind, she watches as Blaine's hands shook as he tried to take a drink of water. Her colleague, Mitchem Hoff had pulled her aside before she came in to give her a brief run-down of the situation she was walking into.

"Blaine, I am just going to ask you a few questions about what happened over the past few hours" She began to explain "Just so you are aware, we are pulling surveillance footage from the businesses and apartments around the area, we believe one of the stores had a camera in the alley the attack happened in" Blaine couldn't help but think about how much Kurt would freak out if he knew there was almost surveillance footage of him blowing Blaine in an alley. "We are also looking for the other suspect you described to the officers back at the hospital" she added.

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Let's get started then" she leaned forward and pressed the red 'record' button on the recorder.

"Please state and spell your name"

"Blaine Anderson. B-L-A-I-N-E A-N-D-E-R-S-O-N"

"And what is your birth date Blaine?"

"April 9, 1994"

Detective Quinn lightly shook her head 'he is just a baby' she thought to herself.

"Now Blaine, can you please explain in detail the events that occurred on the night of May 23, 2017" She looked up from her notepad.

He could already feel the pressure behind his eyes as he thought back on last night.

He took a few deep breathers and began.

"My fiancé Kurt Hummel and I were having a date night. We don't get them a lot anymore since we graduated and have started working- "

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _"Big Gay Ice Cream!" Kurt skipped with excitement as they walked into his favorite ice cream shop. "I am definitely getting the Dorothy again, it was so good" He bounced on the balls of his feet as they stood in line, Blaine couldn't help but laugh._

 _"You have been thinking about this all day, haven't you?" He asked, now able to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist since he stopped bouncing "Nope, since we were here last" He gave Blaine a toothy smile before giving him a kiss._

 _"What about you babe? What are you getting?"_

 _"I think I am going to go with the Globber. The Key Lime Pie one this time" He answers after looking over the menu for a minute._

 _Kurt smirked before leaning over "I know something I want to globber on" he said into Blaine ear. He couldn't help but let out a barked laugh "Okay One, only 2 glasses of red wine with dinner for you from now on, 3 makes you too goofy and clearly 4 gets you a little to turned on. Two, what dose that even mean?" he asked still chuckling._

 _"I'll show you when we get home" he said with a wink as he walked up to the counter, all Blaine could do was shake his head at the man he loved._

 _Just as how he entered, Kurt also bounced his way out of the ice cream shop, now a vanilla cone dusted with cookie crumbles in hand._

 _"We really need to start making date night mandatory" he suggested as he took his first bite, bumping Blaine with his hip "then again, every time we have a date night, I demand we end the outing with ice cream, I don't know if my hips can handle that" he said with a fake pout._

 _"I love your hips" Blaine commented, bumping Kurt back with his own hip "especially when I hold them when you bounce on my- "_

 _"Okay one, who is the horn dog now? And two; unless you are planning on doing something about it right now, do not finish that sentence" Kurt all but growled on the last few words, Blaine laughed again._

 _They walked in silence for a bit. Kurt taking Blaine's hand I his when he dropped the last of his ice cream into a passing garbage. He was never able to finish them. When they did talk, it was about upcoming auditions they both had. They chatted about friends they needed to make dates with. With an excitement they decided they needed to have a small dinner party soon._

 _They both laughed when Kurt licked away the ice cream kiss lip print he left when he kissed Blaine's hand. "I swear you take longer to eat an ice cream cone then anyone I know" Blaine joked but the laughter quickly turned to a gasp when he felt the lukewarm ice cream that had dripped onto Kurt's hand when he took his last bite smeared across his cheek as Kurt giggled beside him._

 _With his dramatically shocked face he turned to Kurt and before he knew it he found himself pushed against a darkly lite alley wall as Kurt ravished his neck._

 _"Kurt" Blaine moaned as he felt his lips leave his neck and begin to make their way down Blaine's clothed chest, one hands fumblingly trying to work at his pants. He knew he should try and stop Kurt, the still functioning portion of his brain was telling him they were only a few blocks from home, but that functioning part was a lot weaker then the part telling him that this was great and they should keep going._

 _"Mm mm I am loving this dirty boy Kurt kick you ar- oh fuck" Blaine breathed out when Kurt finally shoved his hand down the front of his pants as he dropped to his knees, he gave him a firm stroke before pulling his hand back out quickly to lick his palm, eyes locked on Blaine's the whole time_

 _"Fuck" he whispers as he went to run his hand though Kurt's hair but before he had the chance to, Kurt was suddenly and forcefully pulled away from him._

 _"What th-" His voice was cut off by a hand over his mouth. His eyes went wide when he took in the scene before him. Kurt in the same position about 7 feet away._

 _"Lookie what we found here" The guy holding Kurt said "A couple of cock hungry fags" he laughed._

 _"I'm sick of you cum dumpsters thinking you can do this faggy shit wherever you want. I think we should show them what we think of fags?" Blaine could feel the spit from the man that held him on the side of his face as he spoke with such anger. He kept his eyes fixed on Kurt, Kurt the same. He could see the shine in his eyes as they started to water._

 _Blaine could feel the guy behind him shifting, Kurt's eyes suddenly flicker to him, his eyes watching his movements before they widened, a muffled scream left his mouth when he noticed a metal pipe in the guys hand._

 _Kurt tried to fight against his captor._

 _"Here Mac, that one clearly wants the fag beat out of him more then this one" Blaine's captor tossed the pipe across to his partner._

 _"Oh boy are we in for a show pretty boy" Blaine heard spoken into his ear, he tried to jerk his face away from the scum. His breath smelled like his mouth was rotting and had been soaked in alcohol._

 _With terror in his eyes, Blaine watch helplessly as Kurt was forcefully slammed against the brick wall of the alley, his head making a sick crack sound as it bounced off it. He let out a yelp in pain, but it was quickly cut off when his attacker put his hand around Kurt's neck and squeezed._

 _"Make another sound and I swear we will kill you slower. Think your little boyfriend will enjoy watching that?" he warned, Kurt's eye going wide from the threat and lack of oxygen._

 _The guy holding Blaine laughed._

 _"Maybe you can get it to suck you off before you bash it's face in, like the last one" Blaine started fighting back as his captor spoke "I mean look at those pretty lips, boy or not I bet they feel great, and it's clearly ready and willing" he laughed._

 _Blaine knew he needed to get them out of this situation, but he didn't know how._

 _He started to kick his legs around and tried to make his muffled screams as loud as he could._

 _"James, man will you shut that up! We don't need an audience" Mac spat._

 _The hand that was over his was pulled away for a second, Blaine took a deep breath, ready to let out a scream but suddenly the air was knocked out of him as he felt an elbow to his sternum. He doubled over with a chocked cough. James pushed him over before kicking him his stomach._

 _"You stay down there fag, we'll be back for you" He heard Kurt try and scream as James drew his foot back again and kicked Blaine in the stomach again._

 _Through teared eyes Blaine watched as James quickly turned around and in 3 strides he was standing next to Mac, he took the pipe from his hand and swung it was great force at Kurt's chest before tossing it to the ground, it rolled about a foot away from Blaine._

 _He doubled over before dropping to his knees._

 _"Look, the fag really is willing" James laughed as he reaches for his pants._

 _"Hold it's head man, this bitch is about to suck me off" He said with a disgusting smile, he leaned over and looked right at Kurt "Bite it and I will bash your face in myself and then make you watch me kill your butt buddy" he warned._

 _Blaine heard the zipper of James pants come down and before he knew what he was doing, he had the metal pipe in hand and was running at James. He drew back the pipe and with one hard swing to the side of his head James was down. He swung the pipe back again and with another sick crack he brought it down to the back of James head, this time Blaine felt as warm liquid splatted him face._

 _Mac, with a look of shock quickly dropped an unconscious Kurt and took off running down the alley._

 _Blaine's chest heaved when he realized James was un-moving. Eye's wide but not looking at anything._

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

Blaine was a mess by the time he finished the story. The magnitude of what he had done finally slapping him in the face.

"Oh my god" his eyes were wild "I killed him" he stood up and started pacing; his shaky hand covering his mouth as he took in huge hyperventilated breathes, his eye wide like they were back at the alley.

"What have I done?" He couldn't get a grasp on himself. His breathing continued to panic.

"Blaine, I need you to calm down. You're going to make yourself pass-out" He could hear Detective Quinn's voice, but she sounded miles away. He could see black spots taking over his vision.

"My life is over. I am 23 and my life is over because I didn't take a minute to think. I killed someone" he could feel the contents of his empty stomach trying to make its way out. Next thing he knew he was being gently pushed back into his seat, he leaned forward, dropping his head between his knees, a waste basket sitting between his legs and a calming hand running up and down his back.

"Just breath" Detective Quinn's voice was closer, he knew it had to be her hand rubbing his back, but everything was still so foggy in his mind.

Blaine looked up at her with puffy red eyes, a pleading look "did I ruin my life?" he

asked, "Did this one split second decision ruin everything I have been working toward all these years?" Detective Quinn never let herself be personally affected by the cases she worked on, you couldn't in Homicide but this young man in front of her broke her heart. He was so broken, she wishes she could have seen him 15 hours ago when he was still so full of life.

"Blaine, I can't tell you your life isn't going to change. The act of taking someone's life dose something to a person but you have to decide how much it's going to impact you." She began to explain "I have work in homicide for a long time and the story you just told me is not the story of a harden killer. You were a man put in a situation that no one should ever have to deal with and you acted as best as you could. You did not attack out of malice, you were fighting in self-defense." She was trying to make Blaine understand.

His breathing started to calm down. The black dots in his vision started to fade.

"Will I be able to go back to Kurt today?" he asked still looking at the ground.

"I don't see why not. We can't move forward until we get those tapes, but I do not see you to be a threat to society, and we don't need to be filling the jails with people that don't need to be there. But" she gave him a pointed look "Until the case is closed we do need you to stay in New York. No traveling and no trouble." She told him.

Blaine felt like he could breathe "Thank you" he whispered, still looking to the ground.

"You're a good man Blaine. But I have seen something like this ruin good men so please don't fall into the stereotype. You clearly have a man that cares about you, I don't want to see you losing that" He finally chanced a look at her.

"Thank you" She nodded.

"Call who you need to, it's still going to be another hour or so before you're able to leave" she pulled an old school flip phone out of her bag and handed it over to him. "I will give you some privacy. This door will remain locked but if you need anything, just knock on the door, Officer Harold will be right outside"

She gave him one last squeeze to his shoulder before she walked out.

* * *

Burt Hummel loved his boys, but god did he hate this city. They had caught an hour earlier flight out of Dayton and made it to LaGuardia by 7:45. Now he and Carol were waiting in the never-ending line at baggage.

"We could have shipped the shit here and it would have been quicker" he said with a huff.

Carol put a caring hand on his shoulder "we will be to them soon enough" she told him, she knew his anger wasn't with the baggage line.

Burt nodded but didn't say anything for a few minutes, when he did speak, it was so vulnerably soft "I thought they would be safe" Carol could hear the strain in his voice. "I thought it was-" Burt was cut off by his phone ringing.

His heart dropped at the number. It was a NYC area code, so it was either the hospital about Kurt or Blaine calling with his 1 call. He didn't know which would be worse.

He took a deep breath and answered

"Burt Hummel speaking"

"Hey pops" Blaine's voice called out. Burt breathed a sigh of relief, there was no automated recording saying her had a collect call from jail.

"Hey bud, we just landed" Burt tried to sound hopeful

"Oh good. I'm glad you made it safe"

Burt knew he would have to go fishing for Blaine to talk. Luckily, he had years of practice under his belt.

"You doing okay?"

"I don't know" But could hear the tears "I don't know if I'm ever going to be, Burt I killed someone" The tears started coming heavy again. "I killed someone"

Burt gave Carol a look and without saying anything she knew. He walked outside, trying to find a quiet place in one of the busiest airports in the world. But once he found a semi-quiet spot, Burt didn't know what to say. He was always the keeper of wisdom for his boys, they always knew they could come to him about anything and he would help them as best he could.

This wasn't something Burt knew how to help with. His boys had been put in a situation that no one should ever have to find themselves in and Burt had no idea how to help them.

One thing he did know, he was not going to let this ruin them, and he would not let this ruin Blaine. He knew how emotional Blaine can become, and how vulnerable his soul is and Burt was not going to stand by and let that happen.

"Blaine listen to me" he would still hear the sobs though the phone, it broke his heart that he wasn't with Blaine right now to pull him into a hug he knew he needed.

"Blaine, come on Bud, take a deep breath" He kept his voice as soothing as possible. He could hear Blaine take a deep breath, trying to level out his breathing.

"You with me?" He asked, giving Blaine a minute to collect himself. His eye caught Carol as she pushed a luggage trolley through the exit. He waved her over.

"Yeah I'm here" He sounded exhausted.

"Are they releasing you?"

"Yeah. I have to wait another hour or so. The detective said they are pulling the surveillance footage, so I'm not being released until then. Depending on what they show will determine what happens with the case. I can't leave the state until everything is over with." He explained to Burt, his tone very flat.

"Do you want us to come by and get you?" He asked.

"No, I will meet you guys at the hospital. Have you talked to Rachel yet?" he asked, the thought of Kurt bringing some life back to his voice.

"No not yet, I was going to call her when we get in the taxi, which Carol is getting now"

"Okay. I will see you guys at the hospital in a little while" Blaine said.

"We'll see you there Kid. I love you, just remember to breath" Burt needed to make sure Blaine knew that, he needed to know he had backing.

"I love you too Pops" the emotion coming back to his voice.


End file.
